


the night that ends at last

by Riverdaughter



Series: Dick and Dami Week 2021 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Incorporated (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Batman, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Protective Dick Grayson, Sticks and Stones, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne Fight, but words still hurt, dickanddamiweek2021, that is an actual tag, they both get one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdaughter/pseuds/Riverdaughter
Summary: It’s a silly argument and Damian can barely remember what started it now, but insults had flown thick and free until Drake, flushed to the tips of his ears and his brows drawn together in anger had shouted;“I feel sorry for Dick, stuck here as Batman with such a vicious little Robin at his side. He must be miserable.”yes, I ripped the title from les mis. I have no regrets.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Dick and Dami Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199723
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134
Collections: DickAndDamiWeek2021





	the night that ends at last

**Author's Note:**

> Dick and Dami Week: Day 7  
>  ~~Nicknames / Hidden Injury / “Are you happy?”~~ Trifecta time for the last day!!!
> 
> (Though to be fair, the injury is more emotional than physical)
> 
> I tried hard to be fair to all the characters, but it is from Damian's point of view. I also like trying to write Damian from an artist's pov, so he tends to use a lot of visual imagery especially when he feels off-balance, like dealing with unwanted emotions.

It’s Drake that makes him wonder. He and Drake have both made efforts to bury their differences, and they have, Damian discovers more than he likes in common. For the sake of peace and (certainly not because he wants to fit into their odd little family better) he has made efforts to be more pleasant around the older teen.

Drake too has mostly refrained from calling Damian a murderer or bringing up past sins with what Damian imagines is considerable force of will. It is still a work in progress as neither boy feels secure enough yet to not begrudge the other his security within the family.

It’s a silly argument and Damian can barely remember what started it now, but insults had flown thick and free until Drake, flushed to the tips of his ears and his brows drawn together in anger had shouted;

“I feel sorry for Dick, stuck here as Batman with such a vicious little Robin at his side. He must be miserable.”

Damian had started back, insults bristling on the tip of his tongue before going completely silent. He could see by the abashed look on Drake’s face that he hadn’t meant to be quite so cutting but Damian is in no mood to ease his conscience as he stomps off.

It is a bad night; Damian is cross and ill-tempered, and he can see that he is hurting Grayson but everything he says seems to come out wrong and the harder he tries the more entangled he becomes in a snare of insecurity and anger.

Batman calls patrol off early and Damian sulks because he knows that he is the only reason for it. Was Drake right? Can Richard be happy here, stuck in a city he had left, still wearing a costume and name that he never wanted, parenting a child that is not his own?

Is he happy, stuck here watching Damian instead of out swinging carefree and merry in his own city? The thought refuses to leave but grows larger and larger the more Damian dwells on it. He sleeps poorly, his dreams populated by his past and by Richard’s weary smile admitting that he is only here because he pities Damian.

The next day is worse, his alarm doesn’t go off and he is late to school. His least favorite teacher gives his class a pop quiz and Damian is too flustered to concentrate. He forgets half his books in his locker, he is rude to Alfred at dinner and he can see the shock and the distress on Grayson’s face as he makes him apologize. 

The feeling of worthlessness and directionless anger grows further when Grayson tells him that he is cancelling patrol for the night baring an Arkham breakout. Damian imagines one of Ivy’s poisonous plants unfurling inside his chest until he can’t help but spread his own distress and taint the happiness of those around him.

Richard is still talking, but Damian is far too caught up in his own misery to pay attention until his brother is kneeling in front of him, gentle fingers nudging his chin up. Damian tries to look away, but Richard’s eyes catch and hold his own, clear blue looking deep into his own sea-green.

Whatever he reads in Damian’s saddens him, and Damian can see it. The hurt that clouds that summer blue, the slight downturn of his lips and worry lines between his brows.

Damian opens his mouth to apologize but Richard speaks first.

“I talked to Tim,” he says, honestly and Damian wants to shrivel up until he hears Dick continue.

“He was worried, that he might have caused whatever is bothering you.”

Dick sighs, “I know I’m not your favorite person right now. But can you please tell me what is wrong, I can see that you’re unhappy. Please that me help you?”

“Are you happy?” Damian asks, “Here with me, as Batman and Robin. I know that you miss your own city and Nightwing and you are here instead, stuck with a vicious Robin and that cape you hate.”

“Did Tim call you that?” Dick asks, stern and quiet in the silence that follows Damian’s outburst.

“In a way,” Damian equivocates, and Dick shakes his head.

“No wonder he felt bad enough to call me,” he murmurs as his hands slide to Damian’s shoulders.

“I do miss Bludhaven,” he says softly, “And I miss Nightwing, and the cape throws off my balance but all that is trivial. Dami, I love being here with you, being your Batman and your brother. I am happy. And I have never thought you were vicious, lonely and misguided yes. But you couldn’t help how you were raised, and I am proud, so proud of what you have accomplished.”

And Damian feels something dark and angry unfurl in his chest, but there is no poison, no thorns of hurt, just peace. And for once he doesn’t correct Dick for using the nickname.

“No doubt you wish to hug me at this juncture?” he asks and Dick nods smiling.

“You have ten seconds Grayson! No, not a minute, unhand me at once.,” he grumbles when Dick holds on, but he is smiling himself and the open affection is…comforting.


End file.
